


Such A Good Boy

by Valiant



Series: Peter's Puppy Adventures [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Puppy Play, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony had a bad day. Peter is a good boy and knows how to make it all better.





	Such A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCoffeeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeCat/gifts).



> Hi folks, Val here again! I'm feeling like Puppy Peter today so here we go. If you like it please leave kudos and comments. I put the Val in "validate me please." 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.

Peter was a good boy. As a matter of fact, he loved being a good boy, especially for Tony. His Daddy's praise meant the world to him and he would do almost anything to get the man to smile. That's why when Tony texts him about what a bad day he had Peter decides to do something special, something they save for special times. He is sure Tony will enjoy it.

So there Peter is, dolled up in Tony's favorite blue crotchless panties and matching harness, legs bare save for his baby blue knee pads. Peter has his tail plug in like the thoughtful boy he is so he is all ready for when Daddy comes home. The boy is kneeling at the door as Tony comes in, startling the older man. Tony grins as he looks Peter over, eyes hungry as he takes in the expanse of creamy skin, from his lean legs to his little cock to his fluffy curls.

"What's this, baby? Are you feeling like a little puppy today?" Tony asks, holding out his hand and signaling for Peter to approach. Peter gives a little 'woof' and crawls to Tony, shaking his little tail for the man's benefit. 

Tony buries his hand in Peter's curls, petting softly before gripping them tightly. "Sweetheart, you know Daddy had a bad day, Daddy isn't sure he can be gentle with you right now," the older man warns, bringing his other hand to caress Peter's cheek.

Peter nuzzles into Tony's hand and paws at his crotch, looking up at Tony with his pleading, puppy-like eyes. "Woof, woof! Woof, woof!"

"Fuck..." Tony groaned, staring up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath, "Fine. Take care of Daddy tonight. Let's go."

With that, Tony grips Peter's hair tighter and leads the boy to the bedroom by it, causing Peter to crawl awkwardly, occasionally yelping at the rough treatment. Tony didn't stop until he hauled Peter onto the bed by his harness.

"Get on your back, puppy," Tony ordered, voice soft but his eyes full of desire.

Peter obeyed , he always obeyed, and laid down on the bed with his head hanging over the edge. 

"What do we do when we want a treat?" Tony asked, voice still soft with an edge of sadistic mocking as he unzipped his suit pants and pulled out his cock. Peter knew exactly what to do - he whined like a little puppy. "That's it. Such a good little bitch for Daddy. Open up."

And Peter did, opening up wide for Tony to ease his way in. Tony teased the tip of his cock around Peter's lips and cheeks, groaning as Peter's little tongue darted out to lick off a drop of pre-cum. "Naughty little puppy," Tony breathed out before pushing into Peter's mouth with shallow thrusts.

Peter whined as his mouth was filled, sloppily tonguing at his Daddy's cock the way Daddy liked best. His mouth was stretched painfully wide around Tony's cock, causing drool to start pouring out at the sides. Peter was getting into the rhythm of it, the steady face fucking when Tony slowly began to push into Peter's throat.

"Open up, pup. Let Daddy in your little throat," Tony said in a mocking simper, pushing in slowly with a hand over Peter's neck. He was able to feel every inch of his cock bulging out of his puppy's throat. "Fuck, Pete, just look at you. God you're a fucking mess," the older man said, voice rough with arousal and pleasure.

Like the good boy he was, Peter moaned around his Daddy's cock and began to tug at Tony's hips, encouraging Daddy to fuck his throat. Tony was happy to oblige. He set up a quick rhythm, cradling Peter's face between his hands and smoothing drool all over Peter's face, praising and mocking the boy in turn.

"Such a needy bitch, loving how Daddy fucks your throat. Both your little holes are Daddy's aren't they. Keep that mouth open, my good little puppy, Daddy's not done with you yet."

Tony kept up the punishing pace for several more thrusts before pulling out and coming all over Peter's flushed face, adding his come to the mess of drool and tears. He rubbed the mess all over the boy's face, wiping some off on his fingers and presenting them to Peter. "Suck."

Peter was a good boy through and through and began to suck on Tony's fingers with a whimper. Once they were clean, Tony took them from Peter's mouth and gently caressed his face.

"Who's my good boy?"

"Woof, woof!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos and comments. I put the Val in "validate me please." 
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter.


End file.
